Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Calamity
Calamity is a samsaran blight druid who uses a twisted form of druidic magic to hinder her foes. Backstory Calamity knows nothing of the circumstances of her birth. She was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Kyonin with no given name. What sets samsarans apart from other races is that they are not born. Instead, whenever a samsaran dies, a new incarnation is created in its place, possessing vague memories from their past incarnation. However, Calamity is a unique case in that her past incarnations all died violent, gruesome deaths, and that the moments leading up to said deaths were the only memories she could recall. Growing up in the orphanage, it was made very clear that Calamity was a very disturbed child, which was mostly due to these destructive memories. She would partake in such destructive behaviors as lighting objects on fire, crushing insects and small animals with rocks, ripping apart flowers, and tearing the wings off of butterflies. When Calamity turned 33 (human equivalent of about 8), word of her disturbing memories had found its way out of the orphanage. Soon after, a strange man came to the orphanage and adopted Calamity. The man revealed himself to be the member of the cult of Ghlaunder, the Gossamer King. The cult thought that Calamity and her destructive memories would make for a valuable addition to their organization, which was obsessed with the eventual destruction and decay of all life. The cult trained her in the ways of the blight druid, who use a twisted form of druid magic that centers on the natural death and decay of living things. They also gave her the name Calamity, due to her obsession for the cataclysmic. Calamity trained with the cult for 27 years. Even though she had spent a lot of time with the organization, she had no love for the murderous cult that raised her and trained her. Though the concept of destruction interested her, she had no intention of committing mass murder as Ghlaunder's cult did. When the time came for a special ritual in which a chosen member of the cult would have their heart blood feasted upon by the Gossamer King himself, Calamity was the one selected. The cult's plan was to sacrifice Calamity and recruit her reincarnation, which they would also sacrifice when the time came, creating a continuous cycle of sacrifice and rebirth to please their king. Calamity had a different plan, however. Right at the moment Ghlaunder was summoned, Calamity stepped out of the summoning circle and threw the leader in in her place. Ghlaunder appeared and drained the blood from the leader's heart. When the rest of the cult attacked her for her betrayal, Calamity used her power as a blight druid to lay waste to every single one of them, a feat that she was surprised she was able to accomplish. She had assumed her betrayal would have caused her to fall out of favor with the Gossamer King, but it seemed as if at that moment her connection to him was as strong as ever. After the incident, she began to wander, and started moving northeast to Kyonin. The elven settlements there refused to take her in when they noticed the power she held, so she was unable to stay in one place for long. Eventually, a catastrophe occurred in Kyonin. An evil summoner named Heildier opened up several portals to different evil-aligned and elemental planes in eastern Kyonin, releasing hordes of demons, elementals, and other such monsters upon the land. At first, Calamity didn't care all that much. She didn't have an attachment to the citizens of Kyonin considering they had given her the cold shoulder in the past, so she found it hard to sympathize for them. However, the threat continued to become greater and greater until one day she found herself attacked by a horde of demons. When it seemed like they were about to take her, a group of adventures happened by at the right moment and helped her eliminate them. The adventurers revealed themselves to be Severus, Ostarian, Iolana, Tsun, and Romulus. They claimed their goal was to bring down Heildier and save Kyonin. Tsun offered that Calamity join, an offer that Iolana and Ostarian objected to. In spite of their protests, Calamity agreed and Tsun allowed her to join. She had been very bored traveling by herself and felt that falling in with a new group would be an interesting change of pace. She quickly noticed how dysfunctional the group was, which only made things more interesting for her. Personality Calamity is a free spirit, through and through. She does as she pleases regardless of how socially acceptable they are considered to be. This is what often causes her to be kicked out of many civilized settlements, though she doesn't seem to mind. She has a fascination with death, destruction, and decay, and will kill plants and certain animals just for fun. She also has no loyalties to any particular organization, which makes it difficult for the other members of the party to trust her when they first meet her. Appearance Calamity maintains the typical appearance of a samsaran, having blue skin and pupil-less eyes. She has mid-length, unkempt white hair that she crudely combs to one side of her head. For clothes, she wears a very ragged outfit composed of a baggy shirt, pants, fur boots, and a hooded cloak. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 13 * Dexterity: 12 * Constitution: 10 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 18 * Willpower: 14 Abilities Basic Attack: Proboscis Spear * Calamity thrusts her spear at an enemy. This attack has the bonus effect of healing Calamity for a percentage of the damage dealt equal to her Magic score. Alternate Attack: Soul Sap * Calamity damages enemies by draining their life force with a touch. Holding the button lets Calamity continuously use this attack. Standard Ability: Blight * Holding the standard ability button will bring up a wheel of six options, each associated with a different ability score. Moving the control stick toward the position of a given option on the wheel and then releasing the standard ability button will cause Calamity to inflict a blight on all nearby enemies which lowers one of their ability scores based on the option chosen. The amount of time the blight lasts and the amount by which the ability score is lowered is determined by Calamity's Magic score. Advanced Ability: Entangle * Calamity conjures several thorny plants up from the ground to ensnare her foes, creating an area-of-effect in a medium-sized burst centered around her that damages and halves the movement speed of enemies that pass through. (Once the spell ends, Calamity kills off the plants involved.) Super Ability: Stirge Swarm * Calamity summons a swarm of stirges that rapidly drain the health of all enemies in a small area of effect. While the ability is active, Calamity can control the swarm's movement, but not her own. Enemies are able to deal damage to the swarm, which can reduce the amount of damage it does. Once the ability ends, Calamity kills the swarm, distributing the total amount of damage dealt to the entire party in the form of healing. Passive 1: Defiler of Nature * Calamity deals 25% more damage and has 33% greater attack accuracy and critical hit chance against nature-based enemies like animals, plants, and elementals. Passive 2: Anti-life * Any enemies that are near Calamity restore 50% less health from healing abilities, and enemies with regeneration restore health 50% slower. Category:Sub pages